The Laser Tag Game
by Ruby-of-Red
Summary: So, Fusster takes the class to another awesome field trip which is the one and only The Laser Trip! Danny hates Mark, Sam and Wendy are Nothing seems out of the oridnary til an alien comes How will the MBC defeat it without causing too much sucipsion and don't forget about the students! They don't have action as a genre? o sequel to MBC: A timeless Tale
1. News spread out

Author's Note: Hi guys! It's been a while since I wrote an MBC! Well, here it is! The Laser Tag game! Yeah…I lost interest in the Zelda story and let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I am here…

Chapter 1: News spread out

Instead of having a beautiful weather, it was cloudy. The dark gray clouds covered the blue sky: it looked like it was going to rain.

Sam was busy gazing out the window: her chin being rested on her palm. She recalled all those MBC battles and those certain situations. She wondered if her life would ever be normal, not that she was complaining. She loves to join the team and help her friends to defeat peculiar monsters.

"Samantha Henderson!" The voice said sharply. "Can you please tell me the answer to question 24?" The Math Teacher asked, impatiently.

Sam jerked her head away from the window to face the teacher. "S-sorry?" She stood up.

He sighed. "Question 24. Answer. Now."

"Oh um… I got 3.0*10^3…" Sam answered.

"Correct. Now please sit back down and _pay attention_. I'm sure you don't want a detention, now do you?"

"N-no, sir."

"Good."

She sat back down, embarrassed and ignored the sniggering. The bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to the next class.

_Stupid weather. I really do love rain. It somehow soothes my soul…relaxes me…_ Sam continued her train of thoughts but unaware that she had bumped into someone; books scattered.

"Ohh…that…hurt…" Sam groaned. "I'm sorry! I didn't look where I was going! I'm sorry." Sam hurriedly collected the books. She was about to grab the last one until someone else did it for her.

"Huh?" She looked up to see the face of David. Her heart nearly stopped beating.

"No sweat."

"Um…I…er…th-thanks…" She grabbed the book from him and took his offered arm to help her up.

"I got to go for Football practice. See you around, kay?" David said.

Sam nodded mutely. He then took off.

_What's the MATTER WITH YOU!? YOU JUST BUMPED INTO THE CUTEST GUY IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL! Now I feel like I fool. What will he say now?!_

Sam groaned and banged her head against the wall.

"Sammy!" A loud enthusiastic voice yelled. Sam didn't even have the chance to look at who it was since she fell down yet again.

"Argh!" Sam cried out, falling down.

"What now?!" Sam asked, irritated. Then she looked to see Cathy. "Oh hi Cath. What's up?"

"Mr. Fusster is letting us on _another_ field trip! Can you believe it?! _ANOTHER FIELD TRIP!_" She shook the poor girl, violently.

"Huh?"

"Something is really wrong with Fusster. He normally doesn't let any field trips…" Danny replied.

"I think that was our history teacher." Chris corrected him.

Danny stared down. "Oh."

"But…what's the field trip?" Sam asked, at last.

"The Laser Tag!"

Author's Note: Hum…not much of a long chapter but the next one might be? I dunno…see ya then!


	2. Laser Tag

Author's Note: And here's another chapter of MBC! Ha! Told ya Dixxy that I would keep the balance! Thanks Dixxy for reviewing and putting the story on alert and for following it! Hope you update YOURS!

Chapter 2: Laser Tag

Of course, Mr. Fusster had announced about the field trip which got everyone excited. Naturally, Cathy didn't know what it is so in result, the three pals explained it to her but it was somewhat confusing to the alien. In the end, they decided to show it to her.

It's been four years since Sam joined the team. She settled with them with ease and her handling with the weapons had been improving considerably. However, the yellow one still had some quarrels with the red one even though some of them were pointless which gives the members and Mr. Smith headaches.

The competition was still among the two and it looked like it would still be there for an eternity, maybe.

Nevertheless, Sam loves MBC more than anything, other than her family of course. She hoped that the friendship she held among them would continue to live on.

"Hey did you hear the news?" one of the gossip girls whispered as Mr. Fusster lectured the class about how there are no such things as aliens.

Interested, Sam strained her ears to listen but was careful not to get caught.

"The cute guy, Daniel has a girlfriend!" the girl squealed in a hush tone. (**A/N: Not The Danny; the one in where Sam bumped into XD)**

Groaning, Sam banged her head against the desk which made her to get stares from her fellow classmates.

"Sam?" Cathy whispered, who was no longer interested in the lecture.

"I'm just dandy." Sam muttered.

After science, the four friends departed their ways to their separated classes.

_Why did Daniel have to have a girlfriend?_ she moaned in thought. _It's not fair! But I wonder who it is though_.

She accidentally slammed her locker after she had put her books away.

"Woah there. Don't try to break the locker." a voice stated.

"Shut it Danny." she growled.

"Someone's gotten on the wrong side of the bed." he replied. He then lowered his voice. "Chris said to meet us at the school field. Alien attack."

Sam nodded and they took off.

-School field-

"Chris!" Sam called out. In a flash, she changed into her MBC suit. The geek turned and saw them coming.

"Great! You guys made it!"

"Have you found the alien? Or the alien's weakness?" Sam quizzed.

"Well, the alien found us. Cathy's distracting it and I'm trying to find the weakness but it's like it doesn't have one."

"Hmm…well…let's just attack it head on with full force. Maybe if we're lucky, we would be able to spot the weakness."

The three set off, seeing Cathy doing flips to avoid the assault from the creature. A sudden blast made the monster to roar. It looked down, seeing a medium-size hole in its jelly body.

However, it made an odd sound as the wound began to bubble, healing it.

"And we just made it angrier." Sam said.

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked.

The red one gave out a yell, startling the two as he was being blasted back from the jelly streak. It made him to be stuck against the tree.

"Ew! I think this is what I think it is!" Danny groaned, disgusted.

"Oh ugh! Yup." Chris and Sam made a vomit sound as the slimy substance slid down Danny.

"Guys move!" Cathy shouted. The two moved, dodging its sonic waves as it came from its mouth.

Chris ran towards Danny and used the shield. The sonic bounced off, heading towards the creature. It spat in its skin, screeching in pain as part of its body was dissolving into black matter.

The fiend tried to heal its wound but it didn't work. On the other hand, this didn't go unnoticed from Chris. It gave him an idea.

"Danny, stay put!" the blue one ran.

"I'm not even going anywhere!" he called.

"Guys! I just had an idea." Chris stated. Sam leapt into the air, doing a Russian split as the jelly streak went between her legs. She came back down after that. Though, she yet again dodged another streak by doing a backflip.

"Hold on Chris!" she charged towards the brute and as she stuck her leg down to attempt to chop some parts of its body, it proved to be futile as her leg got stuck in its body.

The demon roared in angry as it felt something in its body that shouldn't be here. Sam panicked but before she could do anything, the fiend released a giant slide of slime that washed over Sam as she was off the body.

Chris watched, rolling his eyes at the scene displayed.

"Ew! So gross! Out of all the aliens, we _had _to get the jelly kinds!" she replied with pure disgust.

"As I was saying," the tech one started as Sam tried to get the gelatin off. "I had an idea." When he knew Sam was listening, he began. "If we could transform our blasters into the Sonar Blaster, it would be the end of it." he explained.

"Oh yeah; jelly monsters are vulnerable to sonic waves and sounds." Cathy replied.

"You knew?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh um…it must've slipped out of my mind…" Cathy responded, sheepishly.

After he glared at the pink one, the three set off to destroy the brute. Once they were facing the ogre, they changed their weapons into the Sonar Blaster. On Chris's command, they emitted the loud sounds as the purple circles came out of it.

The demon screeched in agony as the waves sizzled in its body. It continued to scream, an inhuman one until it finally vanished into the black substance.

The substance sizzled and Chris took out the vacuvator, having the matter into the green canister that was filled with clear liquid.

"Done and done. Nice work team." the blue one said.

After they released Danny, they went home to have their forms signed and to do their homework. But of course, one of them won't really do his homework.

Author's Note: So…it's not that short. I think…


	3. Team up and Practice

Author's Note: Hey guys! Last week, I just started college and it was…interesting. Also, I got my high school diploma! Yes! And now…we have a newcomer! Thank you to SapphireDragon101 for following the story, favoring it, following me and favoring me. Thanks to Dixxy who had reviewed. And thank you to Dixxy who had followed my story! Here we go!

Chapter 3: Team up and Practice

After Sam argued with Wendy who argued with Mark who argued with Danny, they finally made it to the destination.

When they are to the Briefing Room, the instructor told them to gear themselves up. Once that was done, he told them to split into three lines and said that it would be wise to split into smaller groups, later on.

"Great! Now that we have settled, I'm going to explain the rules of how it goes. Now, I'm sure that some of you know how to play but it is always a good idea to review.

Once you go in the arena, find a good spot to start off: something that is covered or protected, not out in the open. Try to avoid the clusters around others if possible. You might have to start at the base or station. However, don't be the first or the last to leave. If you leave first, it will have the risk of not knowing where the enemy is. If you leave last, the opponent may have found your base or the good spots may be taken.

Now, don't run a lot or you will get hit a lot. Try to hide or play defense. If you want to test your laser, fire at a wall. When you spot someone, fire at their chest, waist or any of the larger zones of the body. Larger zones are your better bet. If shot, cover and evade your aggressor. If you need to recharge your gun, head their immediately. Tell any teammate where the foe is to return fire. Communication with your teammates can lead you to victory.

Also, see a referee," he gestured to the three people who were standing at the closed door which probably led to the computer room. "if he/she violated the rules. You can view your score and tell your teammates to see what they can to improve on after the game. Act calmly and silently if you see flashing lights and start shooting. It'll take the person by surprise! Try to crouch: if you stand up right, it will draw attention to you.

Try not to be spotted: if you aren't then you can snipe at the other team without taking many hits. Use group tactics to assault enemies. Lastly, try to ambush them!" he finished at last.

The classmates then went through another room.

"Here is the Target Practice. It will help your aim."

Many targets rose from the ground when the instructor blew the whistle. A beep was heard, indicating that a computerized voice will be announced.

"Target Practice. Objective: hit the targets as much as you can before time runs out. If you hit the middle, your points will be doubled. You will start in 3…2…"

Everybody held the weapon firmly, aiming at the hole as they all waited for "one" to come; their fingers are already on the triggers, waiting to be released.

"1…" the sounds from weapons filled the room as small explosions were heard from the destroyed targets.

"That's a terrible aim, Chris." Danny remarked, striking yet another bullseye.

Chris's streak missed the target by an inch. "And I suppose you're better?" he mumbled.

"Duh!" Danny answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Think again, Danny!" Sam called, earning a bullseye. "Yes! My score is 20! How about yours?"

He looked down on the left top corner of his table and in red color wrote 18.

"I'll show you whose better!" Danny growled. Before he could fire, a voice called out.

"I don't think so!" Sam and Danny looked at Mark who was smirking.

"Oh yeah? You think you can do better than us?" the red MBC stated.

"Obviously." Mark replied, sneering.

Danny scoffed. "Yeah with a score of 10." he laughed. "Good luck. You will need it."

Mark growled at the scarred boy's remark.

"Try beating mine!" Wendy shouted; her score was 25 which shocked Sam. Wendy usually has a bad aim. The brunette remembered the day when they had gym and the sport was Volleyball. Sam's team was playing against Wendy's, of course.

When Wendy attempted to perform the Strike, it was off and the ball went flying, hitting Sam's head. The next day, Sam had a horrible headache and was recovered in two days.

"25?!" Sam exclaimed. "How? Your aim is usually terrible!"

Wendy scowled. "Well I _happen_ to be better at it! Besides with the aim _you_ have, you possibly couldn't defeat my score."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!" the two glared at each other before the four (Mark, Danny—who just recently argued as well—Sam and Wendy) started to fire their targets.

Chris sighed. "Things will never change." he then eyed at Cathy's score. "Cathy…"

"Yes?" a struggle.

"How did you get 30?"

"Huh? Oh you see back in Rhapsodia, we would have a test that is similar to this. It was one of my best sports."

"Wait," a sharp voice said. "Did you say _30_?"

Chris groaned, turning to see Sam and the others who had been listening. "Yeah so what?"

"_So what?_ It just made me even more competitive!"

And so the firing began.

"15 seconds." the computerized voice proclaimed.

Danny managed to have a score of 30 while Sam who had score of 32. Wendy had a score of 33 (since she had missed some) and for Mark…20 which Danny laughed at. Nonetheless, they still fired until they heard the electronic voice counting down.

A little while later, Danny managed to hit a bullseye when the voice said 1.

"Oh yeah! I won!" he exclaimed, his score flashing 37.

"Show off!" Sam muttered. It doesn't matter for her since she came in second place, making her to be delighted that she beaten Wendy.

Of course, Mark was placed last and that didn't stop Danny from laughing so hard.

After their instructor told them to follow him, the lines were separated into three (like before) and they each went to their assigned bases.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the LaserTag! You will start in 3…2…1…"

The door opened and the LaserTag had begun.

Author's Note: And there you have it! The next chapter will be filled with actions…and some dramatic scenes…*sigh*


	4. Let it BEGIN!

Author's Note: Dadadadaaaaa! Welcome to another chapter of MBC: The LaserTag Game! Yes, this one will have action all the way so sit back and relax and I'm gonna go eat. Thanks to Guest for reviewing! Andddd thank you to my most favorite reviewer, Dixxy! Sorry for not giving you shout out

Chapter 4: Let it…BEGIN!

As soon as the door opened, they went in.

"So what's the plan?" Cathy asked, quietly.

Sam paused to think. If there was twenty four people in total and the instructor divided them into three groups (most likely equal groups), then there should be enough people to be divided into smaller equal groups.

"Remember what Mr. Westfield said? It would be wise to split into smaller groups." Sam stated.

"So what's your point?" Austin asked; Danny wasn't happy that he had to be in his team.

"What _her _point is that we should divide ourselves into _four_ equal groups so that way it would be easier and faster, o genius one." Danny remarked at the end.

"Oh yeah? Even if we did that, how are we going to communicate?" Mia asked, annoyed at the two.

"Luckily, I came prepared." Chris replied. He then handed walkie-talkies to each of them. "We will communicate through these. If one group is in danger, they will tell where they are and one of the other groups will come to help." the blue one explained.

"Ugh; you're such a nerd!" Austin responded, earning a frown.

After being divided, they stood there a bit to talk some strategy.

In Sam's group was Danny, Chris and Cathy. Stacy's group contained Robert, Robyn and Britney. In Mia's group had Laura, Eric and Cody. Sabrina's group had Austin, Dustin and Emma.

"So I guess that's sett-"

"Watch out!" Danny tackled Sam out of the way (since she was beginning to get up) as a neon blue streak zoomed past their heads.

"We're under attack!" Dustin shouted. "Let's go!" All of them went into their rightful groups and scattered as the enemies began to fill in their base.

"Damn it; we lost them!" one of the intruders said, frustratingly. "Especially him!"

Curiously, Danny strained his ears. Who's _him_?

"Whatever. Eventually, we will find him."

Carefully, Danny stuck his head out of the column and saw that it was that group of gang in which Danny had played a prank on them so he figured that they were referring to him.

"It's safe." Danny whispered through the walkie-talkie; everybody came out.

"Who were they talking about?" Sabrina asked.

"Most likely me since I pulled a prank on them." Danny answered, earning a collective groan.

"Anyways, at _least_ we know their color which was blue. Just look out for them and the others. Now, let's go and try _not_ to get in trouble." Chris emphasized the word _not_. The emerald green eyed boy rolled his eyes.

After that, they split apart.

"What do you think is the faster way to finish the game?" Cathy questioned, curiously.

"How about come right at us?" a voice announced.

The four twirled around and saw that the same group that had attacked them before was standing there. The intruders were ready; their weapons in front of them while their fingers on the trigger.

Sam groaned. "How did _you_ even find us?"

The leader of the group smirked. "We have our own ways. Now…do you guys want to come clean or do the harder way?"

There was an indefinite thick silence, hanging in the air.

"1…" he started.

However, Danny was ready. He sneakily reached into his pocket to grab something and hid it behind his back.

"2…"

One of his cronies, Kyle, Danny recognized mock-yawned.

"You guys are taking forever." Kyle complained.

The leader clucked his tongue with disappointment. "3…"

Just when they fired the lasers, Danny shouted.

"Guys! Behind!" At the right moment, Danny threw the object onto the ground. When it struck the ground, it exploded into smoke, making a perfect escape route for them.

The leader and his cronies coughed as the smoke expanded.

"Argh! No! They got away!" the leader shouted with rage. "We will get them!"

They departed by going straight (since that was the only path available) but what they didn't know was that something was going to fire at them unexpected. It was…Chris.

Even though he isn't athletic at all, he managed to climb the column and attached to him like a spider would do on its web. He got out his weapon and carefully aimed at the leader. When he thought that it was a perfect aim, he released it.

The streak zoomed but unfortunately, the leader actually _sensed_ that something was heading this way. Quickly, he placed his arm and a blue shield came which made the streak to bounce and hit the one of the columns nearby.

The leader, Vince, narrowed his eyes and searched the place but he found nothing. Shrugging, he continued to catch up with his group.

Mentally, Chris cursed since that was a perfect shot. But what puzzled him was the shield he had produced.

It was weird though.

Was he some kind of an alien or what?

The genius didn't know; he would have to consult to his alien scanner later on or when he finds the gang again. Something about them was…off as he would put it.

"Guys…" Sam whispered since she knew they were close. "It's clear."

They dismantled themselves and regrouped.

"Everyone okay?"

They nodded. Chris was debating whether or not if he should tell the group what he saw. He was about to but he shook his head; his eyes were probably playing tricks on him.

Yeah…that was it.

"I think we-"Chris began.

But Cathy shushed him. "Shh! I hear someone!"

They went continue and indeed, they had heard voices not too far behind.

"I know that voice." Danny whispered.

"Wait hold on…they're there!"

"Mark!" the scarred one hissed. He quickly took out his weapon and launched the streak. Mark narrowly dodged it as he began to fire it.

Luckily, Danny dodged all of the streaks as he did some flips. He then went to one of the near column to dodge the oncoming streak; he fired back.

When it was quiet, Danny carefully got out and started to walk backwards.

He walked backwards until-

"Ah-"something covered his mouth, preventing him to scream.

"Shh; it's me." he looked to see Sam.

"Sam!"

"Sorry…I think they're gone now."

"Think again!" Fortunately, the two dodged it by moving sideways.

"Guys! I'm gonna use the smoke bomb again. Don't go too far." the athletic boy warned them.

Danny fired one, two, three times though the foes managed to avoid them. The boy carefully timed the next attack. When it came, he threw the smoke bomb once again and they disappeared.

Mark groaned. "This is so not fair! Come on; we will get them later!"

They departed but what they didn't know was that not too far ahead but definitely well-hidden were the MBC.

Author's Note: *munches* …*ahem* and there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Till next time.


	5. Playing Fire with Fire

Author's Note: Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing! Bambambambaa…now, I might be able to update TWO chapters isn't it great? Here we go! Ah Dixxy you are…partially right about the danger. It will come soon but not right away. However, this story will contain 21 chapters. And I do hope that this story will be a bit darker and threatening…

Chapter 5: Playing Fire with Fire

"Nice thinking, Danny." Sam praised him. "How did you know they were going to do it?"

"Uhh…instinct?" the scarred one answered.

Sam nodded with approval though Chris frowned.

"Where did you get those smoke bombs?" Chris questioned; they looked familiar.

"Uh…um…" Danny cleared his throat. "From the clubhouse?"

The blunette rolled his eyes. "Of course. You just couldn't wait, could you?"

"Nope."

The leader sighed. "Anyways, just keep a lookout for them."

A sudden static filled the air which caused Sam to take her walkie-talkie out.

"Yes?"

"Sam?" the voice replied.

Sam recognized as Sabrina.

"Yes, it's me, Sabrina. What's up?"

"My team…is being surrounded…by many foes…we can't hold them off… We're on the upper level…look out… They're tricky…"

"Okay we'll be right there!" she then ended the conversation. "Let's go guys. The team needs us!"

They took off running to the ramp platform that leads to the upper level. But before they could even take a step on it, they heard voices which sounded like it was coming from the upper level but they were descending down.

Quickly, the four split apart and went into silent. But Sam knew that the longer they wait, the other team would most likely wouldn't hold it any longer.

Thinking fast, Sam dug into her pockets and took out a small object. The intruders' voices were getting louder, indicating that they were near at the bottom. Timing it right, she threw the object into the distance. A loud noise from the object scattered ahead, alerting the foes.

"What was that?" one of them asked.

"I don't know but it might be one of the teams."

"Let's go!"

The scurry of the footsteps told Sam enough and then it got quieter into the distance.

Sam poked her head out and saw that her fellow mates were out of their place. With a quick wave, she mouthed "let's go". They quietly and quickly went up the ramp since it was made out of metal. Any noise from it would alert the other group.

Danny paused to see down below (there were holes on the flat surface). Quietly and sneakily, he took out the laser gun and started to aim at the people who were unaware. But something had nearly made him to drop the weapon.

"Danny!" Sam hissed.

"Shh; look down." he told her in a whisper.

She did what she was told and grinned. Also taking out the weapon, she motioned Chris and Cathy to do the same.

"Hey do you hear something?" one of the people asked.

"No I-"

The sudden sound went up and the person groaned, knowing that they got hit.

"Team Orange; please make your way to the home base." the computerized voice echoed throughout the place. Once they left, Sam high-fived all of them before they quietly ran.

* * *

"About time you guys got here! Cathy duck!" Sabrina yelled over the noise.

Instantly, Cathy rolled or rather jumped out of the way, just in time.

"Sorry we couldn't come here any faster." Sam apologized, quickly hiding into the same place as Sabrina.

Sabrina sighed. "Now that you're here, can you help us?"

Sam nodded, firing one of her lasers before going back in hiding.

"What we need is a plan." Sam said and just be staring at Sam's eyes, Sabrina knew what she was thinking.

After telling everyone the plan, they got into action.

The lasers died down which made a great opportunity for Chris, Danny, Austin and Dustin. They came out and almost instantly, the foes raised their weapons.

Before they could fire it, Chris shouted.

"Wait! We concede defeat!" he proclaimed, his hands raised up.

The other person raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

Chris nodded. However, he regretted it because the more he studied on the girl, the more he realized that he knew who the girl was.

It was Catherina; one of the most intelligent person, next to Chris. She was a person that couldn't be fooled no matter how hard you tried. He mentally cursed.

How could've he missed it?

"Well then…interesting…" Cat walked up to him, weapon down. She circled the boys at least two times before she was behind them.

"Hmm…such a shame, though. I was hoping you would put up a fight at least. What? Are you guys not _man_ enough to do it?"

Ouch.

_For an intelligent person, she certainly has a cocky personality._ Chris remarked in thought.

"Especially you Danny. Have you suddenly lost your pride?" she taunted, making him to growl.

He was about to take his weapon out but Chris swiftly kicked him in the ankle and that had got him to hiss and glare at him. The blunette gave him a look that said don't-take-out-your-weapon-yet.

Though, Danny also gave a look that read: but-she-is-gonna-attack-anyways.

Dustin started to roll his eyes in annoyance. He was beginning to think that Sam's plan wouldn't work. As he was about to roll his eyes again, he stopped and landed his azure eyes at the girl's hands that was at the side of her body, blending in with the shadows. He came to the conclusion that she had somehow figured what they were doing. That means, he would have to think…fast.

As if an imaginary light bulb appeared, he got an idea.

"Okay then," Dustin spoke out. He knew the three guys were giving him the what-are-you-doing-look.

"If you really want a fight…I think you should have one because I think it is _fair_," he started to talk loudly. "To have a fight so we know who will be the victor."

Cat tilted her head to the side. What was he doing?

Dustin started to speak but paused as he saw Sam creeping up behind her. Of course, she was blended in with the shadows.

"What do you say, the girl-I-don't know-your-name-but-I-could-care-less?"

Cat rolled his eyes. "It's Cat short for Catherina."

_Guys are so immature_. Cat thought.

"So what do you say? Or are you too much of a wimp now?" he smirked as he could feel Cat tightening her grip on the laser gun.

"Damn it!" she bellowed all of a sudden. She elbowed Dustin who fell on the ground. Like the speed of light, the other guys had barely had enough time to dodge it. Luckily, they did it.

Out of nowhere, Cat was suddenly tackled down. Someone had "locked" her hands so she couldn't move.

"Hey! Let me go!" she struggled.

"Sorry but how about you play fair?"

"_Play fair?_" she let out a harsh chuckle, "how about you? You're the one who _tackled_ me, Samantha."

Sam's eyes flashed. "You elbowed Dustin!" Sam hissed. "And it's _Sam_!"

"What. Ever. Girls! Defeat them!" Cat exclaimed.

Sam looked up to see many lasers heading towards her. Quickly, she got up, doing multiple flips as she dodged the oncoming lasers. She then did a somersault in the air before coming back down, only having to dodge yet another laser from Cat.

"What are you? A circus freak?" Cat growled.

Sam scoffed. "What are you? A clown?" she sneered. "And for your information, I'm a black belt!"

Running and dodging from the Cat's laser, Sam grabbed her hand when she was near and flipped her over. She landed on the ground with a hard THUD.

-Cathy-

"Look what the cat dragged in." Layla who was a part of Cat's group smirked.

Cathy narrowed her eyes. "I don't like your attitude."

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?" she replied, mockingly. "Tsk. How terrible of m-argh, you wench!"

Cathy had nearly made a cut on her cheek, just an inch away.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed, furiously.

"Please! I didn't even _get _your cheek!" Cathy rolled her eyes.

"That's no excuse!" she nearly screamed before firing the lasers. With a swift dodge here and there, she dodged them all.

"Stand still!" Layla fired as many lasers as she could but to her unfortunate, Cathy avoided them.

The Rhapsodian laughed. "Is that the best you could do?"

Hey, if this chick was playing with fire, might as well she does it as well.

The red-headed girl charged towards the blonde one before she did some karate moves. The pink girl speedily ducked all of them but on the last one was a bit too quick for her since Layla did move after move which finally (for Layla) struck Cathy, sending her to the ground.

"Another rule broken." Cathy proclaimed.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Who _cares_?!"

The alien grabbed her weapon and fired it. The laser would've struck the girl but unfortunately, Layla avoided it.

"Haha! Pathetic! Though it was nice _meeting _you! Marissa, Ava!"

Two of the girls came, surrounding Cathy. They all pointed their weapons at her.

"See you, loser." They started to pull the trigger until a voice shouted.

"Guys now!"

"Huh what?" Before they had the time to react, the lasers struck them.

"What? _NO!"_ Layla screeched, feeling the laser hitting her. She growled, sharply turning around as she saw Danny smirking.

"See you at the losers' line! Oh wait… that's you!" Danny laughed.

Angrily, the girl pressed the trigger but nothing happened.

"It wouldn't work." Chris said, coming out of the shadows. "It's over for you."

"Would team Pink make their way to the home base." the machine voice echoed.

"It's not fair!" Layla exclaimed, heatedly as she raised her hands up to indicate that her team is defeated.

Sam simpered, watching as they went. Once they're gone, they high-fived.

"Nice work team." Chris congratulated them.

Dustin nodded. "Thanks to you guys."

"Yeah." Sabrina said, helping Cathy up.

"Well, we should get going. We only have five minutes left." Dustin said.

Austin, who was leaning against one of the columns in the shadow, watched his team and the other team that were exchanging sayings about be careful and such. He sighed while studying Chris. How does he do it? Just before now, he was talking to him and the others about another plan on how to destroy it in less than a second. How was that possible?

He knew that Chris was super smart, being next to the girl they had just defeated. Of course, there would be a little competition against those two and that had reminded him of Sam and Danny.

Those two had a _huge_ competition; it was unreal. Ever since the brown girl, Sam had come to the school, she was the talk of the school. Though, what surprised him the most was that whenever he heard a rumor, it would always be tied back to Danny.

This puzzled him; was something going on between those two?

He didn't know but he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. Besides, what were the consequences if he did find out?

On the other hand, he had thought that Sam had a crush on the basketball kid, David. He is a pretty decent guy; Austin had talked to him before but he could tell he wasn't a talkative person. Now, since the new rumor was out (which was David having a girlfriend), Austin was pretty sure that had crushed Sam. David's girlfriend…he didn't really like her since she was a popular kid and that had displeased Austin greatly.

Austin had never seen the girl before however he knew that she was popular. That was it. He himself wasn't that really popular but he does have some decent, pretty good friends. Heck, he could even say that two of his friends were like brothers to him.

On the other hand, he was _very_ curious about that blonde one; Cathy. He didn't hold a grudge against her but he only thought that she was very weird. Austin hoped that it wasn't an insult to her but he wasn't sure if it was a compliment. However, he didn't have a crush on her but he thought that Danny had a crush on her.

He frowned since Danny was chasing after Wendy who could care less. If he was Danny, he would certainly chase after Cathy. Now that being said, how can one person get in so much trouble? Danny was the biggest prankster of the school and every time, he would get a detention. Just now, before they left for the trip, he had put a prank on the bullies of the school; Aaron and his jocks.

And he thought that Mark was the bully. Austin scoffed. No offense to mark, he was kind of…pathetic if you would compare to Aaron. For Austin, he thought that Danny was actually a nice decent guy for a jock although he would have a _major _ego around him.

Was Danny even human?

Austin was beginning to think that he isn't.

Author's Note: And there you have it! A nice little analysis on the gang from Austin. Hope you like it. And yes, the oc name is David. Sorry about the screw up…


	6. No harm done

Author's Note: See? Another update! I'm on a roll though…maybe not exactly sometimes… anyways here we go!

Chapter 6: No harm done.

After the recent attack, no attack came upon the MBC so it was rather quiet. The four sat on the floor (being well-hidden, just in case). They were studying on how each of the attackers on how they attack…actually it was only Sam and Chris that were studying it. Danny was goofing off while Cathy was observing the place since she doesn't have anything like this back on Rhapsodia.

"I think what their weakness is lack of communication and teamwork." Chris replied.

Sam nodded. "It would explain why they are being defeated so quickly. And, I've noticed that even if they are working as a team, some of them are targeting only one same person."

Danny sighed with boredom; the two had been going at it for hours. They were lucky that they still had more time or otherwise he would have to urge them to hurry it up. He thought that they would be a perfect couple, all smart-like and all. However, Sam was more of a strategist then more of…nerd.

The jock frowned; he didn't really like calling his childhood friend a nerd. It just wasn't…nice, he suppose. When he was about to talk, something caught his attention.

He could've _sworn_ that he saw something out in the distance, resembling like a shadow. Curiously, he quietly snuck away to attempt to investigate the "shadow".

Up and down and around, it was like Danny was going through a maze…ironic…

The red one wanted to shout to stop but he knew that he would only attract unwanted attention. However, as he turned a corner, he paused since he saw that the shadow was gone.

Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the place for just in case if he had missed anything. But after a while, he frowned and decided that he should go back.

He turned and started to walk away but only to be bumped into something. The emerald-green eyed boy stumbled back a bit and groaned.

It was Mark and his gang.

"Oh great: what do you guys want?" Danny asked, annoyed. He really didn't have the time to deal with them especially Mark.

"Nothing at all other than hoping to defeat you." Mark drawled.

The athletic boy scoffed. "_Please_; you don't even know how to aim, let alone on how to _defeat_."

"I do so! What's the matter? Afraid of being defeated?" Mark taunted.

Danny smirked. "Four against one? Bring it on!" he remarked.

Mark laughed, bringing out his laser gun. "If you really want a fight, then be my guest."

With that, he fired it which Danny easily sidestepped it.

"Too easy!" he leered.

Growling, Mark released multiple lasers; some of them were from his group.

Left, right, up, down, somersaulted…it was really easy and quite pitiful.

Being an MBC has its advantage, no doubt if it weren't for all those monsters that had power streaks, Danny wouldn't have dodged all of them.

So it was really thanks to them…who knew?

Danny laughed as Mark was attempting to hit him.

However, what neither of them noticed was that the thing in which Danny had chased appeared behind the hair-spiked boy.

With a steady aim, it let out the crackling energy sphere which zoomed towards Danny.

Danny rolled out of the way dodging Mark's attack.

What he really dodged was the crackling energy sphere. The shadow figure cursed before it vanished. The brunette rolled once again and this time he took out the weapon to return it back.

Back and forth, the only sound that filled the room were the laser guns and from the grunts. There was this one point where Danny had nearly gotten hit by it.

When he was on the ground, he fired the laser before rolling to the other side to evade the oncoming attack. The laser struck the ground just as he moved out of the way.

Naturally, the boy was quite exhausted from jumping, dodging…but he wasn't about to show that he was tired.

He also wondered if his mates have noticed that he was missing.

No doubt about that.

With a swing, he released another laser only to realize that he had struck the column nearby though it _was _close enough to actually hit Mark.

Danny quickly sprinted to hide in one of the nearby column to actually pause to take a breath as things started to go out of the control even though, it partially did before.

When it was a bit calmer, Danny got out and gave out many streaks as he could before he had to go back in hiding.

Mark and his group dodged left and right until they…vanished.

Not in a sense of magic, but they moved away from the place.

Danny's good but Mark would have to wait until he really is in trouble which it shouldn't be too soon. This made Mark to think.

How was Danny so good at it? Even without his friends? That puzzled him the most. It was like as if the jock held a dark secret from him and it couldn't be known…but the more Mark thought about it, the more he was curious and he wanted to figure what that "secret" is.

He was quite an interesting character, Mark had to bitterly agree. What was his past?

On the other hand, the thing that he had actually shocked him the most was that, other than him, there was actually a group of gang that also despised Danny as well. Even Mark had to admit; the prank on what Danny had pulled was just plain…funny.

But if anyone _dared_ laughed at the group of bullies, would have to talk to them. And it wasn't pretty.

Mark had secretly admired how Danny had even had the courage to actually _laugh_ right in front of their faces while everybody was scared of what would happen next.

What was wrong with Mark?

I mean, he's the best and _only _the best. Not Danny.

No.

Mark would make sure that he will stay the best even if it means to eliminate Danny.

As Danny got out, he fired his laser but then halted himself, watching the laser struck the ground.

That's odd…

Where did they go?

Danny furrowed his eyebrows; he didn't know that Mark would give up so _easily_… that's the not person Daniel knew…

He sighed until something covered his mouth and dragged him into the shadows…

Author's Note: Who could it be? Wow there's a lot of people hating Danny… Ah Danny, Danny…OMG! Radioactive from Imagine Dragon's is sooo darn good! I'm in love with it, next to Slow Down from Selena Gomez!


	7. Just a friendly game or is it?

Author's Note: Hear ye, hear ye! So yeah in the respond of Dixxy's review, that last chapter was there because I was going to break it down into four chapters that are about the MBC individually, saying how they deal with the game. So yeah…sorry about not really clearing it up but thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the friction as how you would say between Cathy and Sam and the Austin's analysis. But don't worry; the plot will be coming quite soon :)

Chapter 7: Just a friendly Game (**A/N: Or so they thought *evil grin*)**

Danny violently pulled the arms away. He grabbed the arm and flipped the enemy over so it landed on the ground with its back.

When he turned around, he was met with the familiar people and…

A very-angry looking Sam who looked like she was about to explode from all the steam she was holding.

"Where _have _you been!?" she exploded with such anger that Daniel even had to shrunk back a bit.

"I-uh-"he stuttered.

"'_I-uh-_'clearly, I don't understand what that means! Have you even wondered how _worried _I was! Well, I was VERY worried! Now, I know there's nothing to worry about but think again! We're the MBC," she said the MBC part quietly before she resumed screaming back at him. "And whenever we go, _trouble follows us!_ A little nice _explanation _would do just FINE!" Sam screamed, furiously.

"Shh! Do you want to alert the enemies?" Danny hissed.

"OH! So _now _you suddenly care? But before noo: I'm going to walk away and I won't tell the group where I'm going!"

Danny sensed that she was going into hysterics soon. And that was…bad!

"Sammy…Sam." Danny started, his hands on her shoulders, hoping to attempt to cool her off. "It's alright. It's ok. I'm still alive…we're here…all of us."

That was the moment when Chris chose to get up from the floor.

Geez! Danny didn't have to _flip _him. He massaged his back but stopped when he saw Danny hugging Sam.

A little pang of jealousy struck the tech one.

Wait _jealous_?

No! Absolutely no!

Danny is his friend…actually he was like a second brother to him. Why would he feel jealous of him? I mean, he's simply hugging Sam in which he hoped to calm her down. It seemed to be working though.

However, Chris noticed that Sam was actually blushing once she had calmed down.

"We better get a move on!" Chris replied, sharply and abruptly even though he wasn't expecting that way to happen.

Daniel frowned at the sudden sharpness from Chris when he and Sam had departed from the hug.

"What was that about?" Danny whispered.

Cathy shrugged though she knew and she was highly amused by it.

* * *

They were bored…to put it short. Just simply bored.

They had been walking for quite a few minutes and there were no sign of attacks. They missed the adrenaline rush that runs through their body. Especially Danny.

Why, he was practically raised to be in action.

"Okay um…I spy with my little eyes something that is…" Sam began til she got interrupted.

"That is like cute and hot?" a familiar voice proclaimed.

The leader twitched at the annoying voice. How she hated that squeaky voice!

It was just unbearable!

Sam twirled around and saw Wendy.

Great.

"_Cute and hot_?" the yellow one repeated before she burst out laughing. "That's like the funniest thing I had ever _heard _of! Cute and hot, oh that's rich!"

Wendy scowled.

"Well I don't." Danny announced, walking towards her and placed an arm around her.

Sam paused to stare at the scene. She knew Danny had a major crush on her but at times like this was just not ok! Sam couldn't help it but she too felt a bit jealous.

What does Wendy have that she doesn't?

Sam shook the ridiculous thoughts out of her head and stole a quick glance at Chris who seemed annoyed.

"Whatever Danny." Wendy shoved him away.

Sam felt a bit sorry for him. No matter how hard he tried, he still wouldn't get close to Wendy.

"So can you guys like surrender or something?"

"I think not! Not without a fight!" Sam exclaimed before letting out a laser.

"Guys come here!" Chris motioned.

"What's up?" Sam asked after joining him in the hiding place.

"What we could do is get them cornered. Sam, you get Chelsea. Cathy will have Erica. I will have Rachel and Danny," he hesitated a bit. "You will get Wendy."

They went their ways but Sam yanked Chris back.

"Do you think it's wise to let Danny have Wendy?" she asked." Even if Danny did have her cornered, he wouldn't do it."

"I know…but what choice do we have?"

-Cathy-

The alien cautiously walked around the semi-dark room. She supposed that it's better to have some light then none at all. She was still uneasy about the pairing with Danny.

If Chris knew that Danny wouldn't be able to "shoot" her, then why did Chris even bothered to pair him up with her?

Cathy sighed, still confused Chris. She just hopes that Danny would be strong enough to do it and she guessed that Chris has his own reasons for it.

Suddenly, something covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream but the alien struggled violently to get loose. With a kick in the ankle, her kidnapper yelped in pain and that had led Cathy to be free.

"You didn't have to hit me that _hard_." the foe hissed, clutching her throbbing ankle.

"Well you didn't have to scare me." Cathy retorted back as she knew who the foe was. "Erica."

Erica's eyes flashed dangerously. "Screw…you!"

And then, the fight began when Cathy flipped back to avoid the oncoming laser.

-Chris-

The tech one paused since he thought he had heard something but shrugged once there was nothing there. In his view, he wasn't exactly fond of fighting girls; he respected them very much.

But sometimes you have to sacrifice things. Chris chuckled lowly inside of his mind.

He had sacrificed _plenty _of things in his life ever since he had joined the MBC. Now, he's not saying that it's bad thing that he had joined it; it's quite a good thing, actually.

Chris was actually surprised when he thought about. He rarely says things like that.

The good thing was that he would be able to have revenge on the aliens that took his biological parents when he was about five years old.

He remembered very painfully when he was forced to run away but only to be battered and bruised. He fell unconsciousness as he reached a random house.

That random house just happened to be his home. He recalled how it took many months to settle in and actually _be _with his adoptive family.

Now that being said, for some reason, his mother and father had become distant from him ever since his parents had found out that Chris joined the MBC. He was at least thankful that he had John who would still talk to him.

Chris frowned when his parents started to be distant from him.

Why did they do that? Did they know about the MBC before?

That thought seemed to be very unlikely since Cathy came a few years ago. Or maybe it was before Cathy came?

He didn't know.

But because of that, Chris had vowed to himself that he would move out of the house someday. So he started to study harder which he soon became the top of his class. Unfortunately, being a genius had some disadvantages. In the Elementary school, Chris was bullied immensely because of him being intelligent. Everybody was making fun of him because of that and also because he was adopted.

The blue one didn't know how they had found out about that.

But finally a kid who was the same height as him stepped in and told everyone off.

And that kid just had happened to be Danny…

-Flashback-

_Whispers filled the hallway as an eleven year old Chris walked down the hallway with books being held tightly against him while his head was low._

_He had almost reached his locker until something mad him to trip. Chris fell and the books scattered, making people to laugh at him._

"_Careful now; don't let your brains go into your head!" the voice said, taunting him._

_Chris looked up to see one of the bullies._

"_Aww what's the matter? Did I hurt your feelings?" he sneered._

"_I would if you don't shut up." a new voice stated._

_Chris and the bully turned (well, Chris turned, the bully looked up) to see a brown-spiked boy who was the same height as Chris. His green eyes flashed with anger._

_Chris had heard of him before. But all he really knew that he was a huge trouble-maker._

"_Well, well. Daniel Jackson sticking up for this loser." the bully remarked. "How low can you go?"_

"_As low as seeing you to your downfall." Daniel shot back. __**(A/N: Er hope that made sense…)**_

_The boy, Danny walked up to him after he said that. "Listen: if you don't leave him alone, you can guarantee that you will never see the daylight again." he threatened, lowly before speaking up. "As for the rest of you, you better leave him alone or else you're gonna have to go through me which is a bad idea."_

_Danny turned. However, the bully started to laugh._

"_Is that it?" he laughed._

_Danny growled and with a full force, he punched the bully into the face, giving him a black eye._

_Everyone gasped except for Chris who was surprised. With that, the bully ran away and made everyone quiet._

_Chris picked up his books but he found that he was missing only one. A hand was in front of his face, holding something. He looked up and saw the guy, smiling._

"_Here." Daniel said._

"_T-thanks." Chris stuttered. "Um thanks for sticking up to me." he said quietly._

"_Not a problem. I don't like it when someone bullies my friend." he smiled softly when he saw the surprise on Chris's face._

"_Now-"before he could even continue, a sharp voice rang throughout the hallway._

"_Daniel Jackson!" Danny cringed as he knew that was the principal._

"_Um…see you around." Danny replied, sulking as he followed the principal. Chris stared at the scene for a while before he decided._

"_Wait! Principal!" he shouted, running up to them._

-End flashback-

Chris was grateful when Danny stood up for him. From that day on, they became the best friends…practically inseparable.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A rat. I thought the zoo was closed." a rude voice stated, sneering.

Chris turned and saw Rachel, one of the gossipers who knew that he was adopted.

"Rachel." he said coldly but it didn't send any shivers down her spike.

"Ooo such a…" she paused. "Cold demeanor you have. I'm so scared."

The freckled one softly growled. "A person, who was such an ego around itself, can make it their own defeat."

Rachel scoffed. "Please."

He shrugged. "I warned you and you know what they say: success is simply a matter of luck-ask any failure!*"

Chris sent out many lasers and that forced the girl to dodge left and right even though one of the lasers had brushed past her body. With narrowed eyes, she did a twirl and disappeared.

Quickly, Chris chased after the girl; he won't let her get away from him. At one time, he had to do a Russian split which made the girl to laugh.

"Chris is a ballerina!" she laughed.

Growling, he shot the lasers out. In result, the girl went quiet since she was desperate, trying to avoid the many lasers.

One time, Chris saw that she turned yet another corner which made him to go after her. Unluckily, he halted when he saw that there were two pathways.

Groaning, he punched into one of the columns nearby with anger.

-Sam-

"Got you red-handed!" Sam shouted. She put the weapon in front of her. As Sam was about to fire it, she gasped as her weapon was knocked out of her hand, scattering to the floor.

She didn't even have the time to react since a strike had landed on her stomach, causing her to fly a few centimeters away until she landed on the ground.

"Think again." Chelsea stated.

Unluckily for her, Sam had to get Chelsea.

All she wanted was Wendy, really!

Chelsea strutted towards Sam who was pushing herself up; she tsked.

"Such a shame." the black-haired girl replied, holding her weapon out. "Bye."

Sam smirked. "Monkey see, monkey do!" As she said that, she crouched down before she stuck her leg out, swinging it out to trip the girl.

"Huh?" All of a sudden, Chelsea felt herself falling, allowing Sam to roll towards her weapon to retrieve it.

She then got up as soon as she had gotten hold of the weapon.

"Care to rethink that?"

Eyes full of hatred, Chelsea grabbed the weapon, fired it while at the same time she did a back shoulder roll.

The laser zoomed towards her. At the right time, she quickly jumped to the left by doing a twirl in the process. The laser struck the pillar just as she landed on the ground. When that ended, Sam saw that Chelsea was gone.

"Damnit!" she shouted, furiously.

It was a distraction.

Sam began to run, hoping to find Chris and Cathy.

-Danny-

"Come and get me, Danny!" Wendy giggled, playfully.

Danny wiped the blood of the side of his mouth.

Man, she can punch!

When he thought he had gotten her (Wendy's back was facing him), he hadn't expected for her to turn around so she had punched him in the jaw once she turned around. She looked a bit…startled as she did that.

After deciding that he didn't want to lose her sight, the jock started to run after her, with both of his hands on the weapon that were down, beside his body.

Sometimes, he had almost lost her. Nonetheless, he found her afterwards.

Thinking quickly, he remembered seeing a dead-end before. If he could lead Wendy there…

On instinct, Danny decided to take a turn.

Purposely, he made the shot to miss Wendy who halted in her tracks as she saw the laser, hitting the wall in front of her as she was about to go to the right.

She turned on her heels, narrowing her eyes at Danny til she too started to unleash the lasers.

The jock smirked.

_Perfect_, he thought as he avoided the laser. He then started to run in twists until he reached a dead-end.

Wendy ran then skidded to a halt. "It's a dead-end for you Danny!"

He saw that she was at the right distance. He quickly walked backwards and then ran towards the wall. Having the timing right, he walked up the wall with his feet and then Danny flipped over Wendy who was shocked.

"Think again!" he exclaimed, holding the weapon in front of her.

The boy heard footsteps, recognizing it.

The three people skidded to a stop, watching the scene.

"Yes, Danny! You got her cornered!" Sam exclaimed, "Do it!"

Daniel stared at Wendy's eyes for a short while. Something was nagging him to not to do it.

_This is weird…it feels like it's too easy…_ the boy thought. If he had known Wendy, she would never give up so easily…just like.

Sam.

_Do it Danny!_

Why was he hesitating?

Well other than the reason that has a crush on her…

Out of nowhere, Danny was suddenly tackled down; his laser gun, falling out of his reach.

"This is hardly uncalled for!" Cathy exclaimed as she was being held by Erica while Chris was also being held by Rachel.

Sam saw Danny's weapon and she started to run for it but stopped, seeing a foot above it. She looked up to see Chelsea, smirking.

"One step and it breaks." she sneered.

The brown-spiked boy groaned, getting up. However, he saw that his weapon was about to be destroyed.

The thing is, however, he didn't own it…this place owned it. But either way, both of them would end up, paying for it.

"Hey that's mine!" Danny started to go towards it but Sam held her arm to stop him from going.

"No." she shook her head.

"Nice choice." Chelsea drawled. She then eyed Wendy, motioning for her to escape; she did just that.

"Later." Chelsea laughed, a cold one until her group ran away into the shadows.

"I…don't believe this!" Sam said with disbelief. It was then that she turned to Danny, hotly. "You! Why didn't you do it when you had the chance?!" she yelled.

"Because I didn't." he snapped back.

"_Because I didn't!_" she mocked him. "That's _not _a good reason!"

"Well why didn't you do it then?" he shot back, angrily.

"I-uh…because I also had a chance to hit you! And I didn't do it!"

"Well maybe you should've." he replied, coldly.

Sam stared at him for a moment. "You know what; I'm done. I'm done with this and with you!"

Angrily, she took off. Danny sighed.

"Wait Sam." he was about to take a step until Chris stopped him from doing it.

"You've hurt her. Just leave her alone." Chris said.

Author's Note: Aww poor Sammy :( will she be okay? Also, the quote: success is simply a matter of luck-ask any failure. I don't know it but a guy name Earl Wilson who was a major league Baseball Pitcher had said it. Now this chapter was about how all of them deal with the game; not very good, I see. Also, why did Chris assigned Danny to take Wendy even though he knew he wouldn't? Til next time.


	8. Livin in the Blue

Author's Note: Whoo-hoo I'm on a roll here! Another update for MBC! I rock! Thanks for Dixxy and I'm pleased to know that you liked the previous chapter!

Chapter 8: Livin in the Blue

"Must you always hurt Sam's feelings?" Chris asked, heatedly while making Danny to snap out of his gaze.

"Look I'm sorry okay?! I didn't really mean to! It just came out like that." Danny snapped.

The two glared at each other, holding the thick silence. Cathy, with worried eyes, kept on looking back and forth at the guys who were arguing.

She really hated when her best friends fight.

"Guys, please stop!" Cathy almost yelled. The two turned to see Cathy. "Please stop fighting. It's not going to do us any good. Let's just go find Sam and continue on with our…game."

There was a long silence til Chris spoke.

"You're right, Cath'. Come on."

Once they had settled, they began to search for Sam.

Indeed it had taken awhile. It wasn't until that Cathy had thought she heard a quiet sniffle.

Listening carefully, it was confirmed to be a sniffle. She followed the sound of it and saw that it was Sam.

-Sam-

Sam sniffed while she breathed out a shaky breathe. She just couldn't understand why Danny and she always have to fight.

What so different about them?

She didn't know. Sam sniffled again, only to pause after. The leader thought she had heard footsteps.

Quietly grabbing the weapon, she waited for the right moment and it didn't came too soon.

She got up, firing the laser. The intruder dodged but on the last one, it fell down to the ground.

"Hold it!" Sam exclaimed.

"Jinkys! Sam stop! It's me Cathy!" the voice said.

"Huh?" Lowering her weapon, it was Cathy and Sam let out a breath.

"Cathy!" the leader replied, helping her up.

The sudden beep alerted the alien and she pulled her sleeve to reveal a V-com.

"Did you find Sam?" Chris asked, worriedly.

The blonde one nodded. "Yeah; from where you guys are, just head to northwest and around a corner."

"We will be there."

No sooner or later, the two boys came. But the minute Danny came in, there was an awkward atmosphere and he didn't know who should start first.

Perhaps he should?

"I-"

"You-"

Sam and Danny started. He sighed, guessing that he should go first.

"Look Sam…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say the things. I didn't mean them at all. I was just…angry or something. I'm sorry." the jock apologized with sincere.

Sam stared at him, looking into his eyes and found that he was actually sincere.

"I'm sorry too." she said at last. "I also didn't mean the things I had said. I'm sorry."

"Hug?"

"Hug." the two went into for a hug whereas Cathy was touched from this scene being displayed.

"Aww, they like each other!" she squealed.

"Oh Cathy!" they said in unison, groaning which mad her to laugh sheepishly.

XxXx

Chris was pleased to know that the two fighters were getting along after the fight.

If they didn't, he would have to force them and stuff them in a closet and won't let them out until they apologized.

But in this case, it didn't have a closet.

Nevertheless, they were getting along. He had to admit though; their quarrels were slightly giving him a headache and he was annoyed from it.

But…he guessed that it was who they were.

Mentally, Chris counted how many teams they had to eliminate. It wasn't much; maybe fifteen or so, he estimated.

So in order to bust them all, they would probably have to check in where they didn't visit yet.

"Hey guys," they turned around, indicating that they were listening. "Instead of walking aimlessly, why not we go to the place where we haven't visited before?" he suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea, Chris." Cathy replied.

"We haven't visited the East and the West section. So maybe we should split up." Sam offered.

"I don't think it's wise but we could check the East section, definitely. How much time do we have?" the genius one asked.

"About three minutes." the jock answered.

Chris nodded. "Okay. That should be enough then, I suppose."

"Great! So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sam stated.

They nodded before taking off.

What they didn't know was that a pair of eerie blue eyes was watching them. In a blink of an eye, it vanished.

Author's Note: So it was a tad bit short…sorry about that. And yes, the plot is going to get started, just one more chapter and then after that chapter, it will start.


	9. Pink Light

Author's Note: Well hello there! Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing! And I'm excited for Halloween! Who's celebrating? Why yes, I'm going to be Zorro! Originally I was going to be Cat women but then that changed so next year I'm gonna be Robin Hood and the year after that, Captain Jack Sparrow! Dadadaaa!

Chapter 9: Pink Light

The young alien was still amazed about this place.

How did they even build this?

It must've taken the people many months, she concluded. Cathy sighed while glancing at her three best friends; they brought so many memories.

It was interesting how they quickly befriended her even though she was an _alien_. Usually, some people would either judge or be scared of her race.

Her eyes landed on Chris. She remembered how he joined the MBC; he was the very first one to join the club. She was surprised that he automatically said yes. Mind you, she didn't indicate any hesitation.

Cathy would also recall of how suspicious he was until she gave in and told him. She remembers the memory like it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

_The young figure that was clad in blue hummed happily while walking down the street. He had heard that there are new people, settling in his neighborhood so he thought he would greet them._

_He reached the large yellow house and rang the doorbell._

_No answer so he waited a couple more seconds. Thinking that there was no one, he started to walk until a sound that sounded like an explosion came. _

_Startled, he turned around and poked his head out and saw that the explosion came from the backyard. He bit his lip._

_He wanted to see what had caused it and also if the people are alright but he knew entering someone else's backyard wasn't respectful._

_Another explosion while a scream came. Without thinking, Chris rushed in. He halted once he entered the backyard while also wearing a strange, confused look._

_There are two people and what it looked like they are fighting some mutant creature, in Chris's opinion. Well one of them was fighting; the other one got tied up and was currently being swung around but he didn't noticed it._

_It was the most grotesque creature Chris had ever seen in his entire life. The whole body was made out of a jelly-like substance. It also wore what it looked like to be vampire's fangs whereas there are many long tentacles, representing its "legs" while there are cat-like whiskers between its mouth and nose. The legs also had tentacles. He decided that he never wanted to eat jello again—not that he eats it anyway, but his brother does._

_Chris studied the monster carefully, only to find that the beast held a person captive from its long arm, swinging it around whereas another person—a girl—was avoiding the numerous tentacles that was launching at her but only to hit the ground, instead._

_However, the girl was what threw Chris off a little._

_She appeared to wear some strange black outfit with pink lines. The girl was holding some kind of weapon. When she had fired it, the beast would recoil in pain. _

_Finally, snapping back to reality since he felt something was pulling him, the blue one discovered that it was the giant who had pulled him around his ankle from its leg. He was beginning to feel a little dizzy since the blue one was being spun so much._

_What happened to him went quickly. There was a sudden bright light, two THUDS and another light; this time, the light was white-blue._

_Chris moaned with discomfort, forcing himself to not to vomit._

"_Hey you okay?" a voice asked, worried._

"_No." he swallowed his vomit, shuddering with displeasure. "I think I'm going to be sick."_

_The blue one managed to take a look and saw the blond girl but it was blurry. He blinked his eyes to bring back the focus and now saw the girl properly._

_She had short blond hair, blue eyes, pink capris, long sleeved pink shirt while a green crop jacket and with pink shoes. _

_He made a confused look._

_What happened to the other girl with the strange outfit?_

"_Hey um I think I better get going." Chris got up but stumbled a bit. He paused in his tracks._

"_Hey I'm Chris. Welcome to Singletown and I'm your neighbor. If you need anything, let me know. I just live down the block with a white house." he told her._

_She smiled. "I'm Cathy. Pleased to meet you! I came from Rhapsodia."_

_He stared at her dumb-founded. Rhap-what?_

"_Um, hi…" he said, a bit unsure. And then he took off._

_-_End flashback-

Cathy smiled at the flashback. After a while, Chris had really begin to be suspicious about her…

-Flashback-

"…_C-Cathy?" Chris stuttered, confused at the scene._

"_Chris!" she squeaked. "Oh Jinkys."_

"_Why do you always go away?" Chris asked, feeling hurt._

_The alien noticed the hurtful expression and she immediately felt guilty. "Chris, I-"_

"_No, Cathy. I just want the truth. No more lies."_

_She stared into his eyes before sighing. "Alright…but promise you will keep it a secret?"_

"_I-"_

"_Chris! Please! I mean it!"_

"_Hey calm down. I promise."_

_She let out a breathe and spoke. "Well I'm a part of a club called the Monster Buster Club along with grandpa. The club was formed two hundred years ago, busting aliens and protecting people and its town; that's the purpose. We came here because of aliens and I'm also currently looking for members." Cathy explained._

_Chris didn't know whether to believe her or not. As if she was reading his thoughts, she told him she would prove it; she did just that._

"_MBC: Power up!"_

_Within seconds, she was transformed into the weird suit._

"_So I only have one question." she spoke._

_A short silence._

"_Will you join the MBC?"_

_Right there, Chris knew the answer. If it's anything, he wanted to protect the citizens so that none of them would be…drifted apart. Just like his mother._

"_Yes."_

_-_End flashback-

Sooner or later, Danny joined rather…mysteriously as Cathy would put it. She doesn't really know about his past but Chris certainly does!

"Cathy? Cathy!"

"Huh? What?" Cathy asked, snapping back to reality.

Sam sighed. "Since there isn't really anything in the east section, we're going to check out the west."

The alien nodded. The three started to walk but as soon as Cathy did, she froze. She whipped her head around, her eyes scanning the dark place that was ahead of her since she turned.

After a while, she shrugged. She thought she had heard _something_. Cathy turned around, noticing that her friends were ahead of her.

"Guys! Wait up!" she called, a bit nervously.

Something about that dark place made her uneasy so she ran to catch up to them but she found out that there was a-

Author's Note: hehehe yes a cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! Anyways, so the plot will begin to thicken my dear reviewers and it will be getting darker for sure!


	10. Having a plan

Author's Note: Well hello there! Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing and no mwahahaa I will not stop copying whenever you update XD and hum…er sorry for the mixing up the present tense *bows head down* so um *cough* here we are!

Chapter 10: Having a plan

Silent filled the slightly dark room. The only thing that didn't make the room to go completely dark was the neon lights.

A quick swish movement interrupted the unwelcoming silence, quickly revealing a person—a_ handsome _person at that.

"Guys come." it replied in a sharp voice.

No sooner or later, three boys showed up, rather dramatically.

"What is it?" a person asked, feeling annoyed that it had interrupted something important.

The "leader" didn't speak. All it was doing was staring ahead, watching the blond girl running to her friends.

Vince sighed. "How's the progress going?"

There were mumbles, indicating that the progress wasn't really going to well.

Vince growled. "Have you guys even tried at _all_!? Our ancestors would be disappointed!"

"But they're dead and plus it isn't easy!" Kyle remarked.

"You fool! How _dare _you speak to the ancestors like that! _They _still live throughout our body, coursing us with new powers!"

"Don't you mean their _spirits_ are still living throughout our body?" Gabriel asked.

Vince flashed his eyes dangerously at him, growling dangerously low but it didn't affect Gabriel at all since he was lazily glancing around. However, Vince felt something _twitching _inside of his body and he tried not to scream so he bit his lip to keep him from doing so. An unpleasant _crack_ was heard and the next, his body emitted a powerful black misty aura that soon was out of his body. It nearly represented a blurry misty figure that was hovering above Vince's body.

But what was interesting the most was that Vince's eye color was turned to his regular color which was cobalt.

"The ancestor." Gabriel drawled.

All of a sudden, a strange force lifted the boy off his feet and then he got smacked hard against the wall.

The spirit floated towards him, leaving Vince to crumble on the floor.

Gabriel groaned as he slid down the wall, painfully.

"Fool indeed…" the spirit hissed, darkly. "Do you not respect us?"

Something seemed to change the tan-skinned boy for a minute.

"_Respect?! _It is us that are doing your dirty work such as killing the MBC! They never did _anything_ to you!" he spat, viciously.

To be honest, he actually liked them but he could never admit that to them or to the spirits; the consequences would be severe.

A yelp of agony escaped from Gabriel's mouth since he just got electrocuted from the witches' spirit's dark magic.

"How dare you! You should be ashamed!" it screeched like a banshee.

It was then that Gabriel felt something shifting inside his body before he was changed again.

"I am sorry. "Gabriel replied in his "usual" tone.

"You better be or next time I won't be forgiving as I am now!" it hissed like a snake before it slowly started to go back inside Vince.

Just before it did, Vince grunted as he pushed himself off the floor.

"What hap-"before he could even finish his sentence, the spirit went back to his body; his eyes changing to red.

Vince slightly stayed there, gazing at the ground before he snapped out of his "trance".

"Well then," he spoke out last. "We shouldn't wait or otherwise people will think that we're up to something."

The only thing that was glaring in the pitch black room was his eyes…

Author's Note: Witchcraft! For some reason, I like Gabriel…anyways, Vince and his cronies are not exactly working for the "ancestors". You will see soon enough! Hope there isn't any present tense mishaps…or any mistakes for that matter T_T and I'm sorry if it's short…if I wrote more, it will be confusing and yeah…


	11. A Surprise shock

Author's Note: Hey there! How's life! Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing! So we will be able to see what the MBC saw! Right; first things first:

**Responses to review:**

Dixxy: …yes, I managed to have a chapter without the tenses…shush…XD the spirit things…ehh actually I don't know where it came from. It just did either that or probably from your story Shadowland with all those shadows and stuff XD ah ha! You will have to see if Gabriel's the "nicest!"

Chapter 11: A surprise shock

"We've been walking for hours." Cathy replied, being a bit exhausted from walking, running etc.

"Thirty minutes, actually." Chris informed.

"But we got to keep looking for the other teams." Sam insisted. "If we don't-"

"Then they will find us first." Danny finished, receiving a nod.

Cathy let out a sigh. "Oh alright. How much time do we left?"

"Not much. Two minutes, give or take." Chris answered.

Sam was about to say something but then she ducked, just in time as the familiar laser had collided into the column. The four turned around and saw David's team.

"Nice to see you too." David greeted before firing another one which made them to split apart.

Working fast, Sam quickly opened her V-com that revealed the other three.

"Hey I got an idea. If we could somehow get them in a corner, they will be goners for-ugh, hold on."

Sam quickly did a cartwheel then a good few handstand flips. To finish it off, she did a somersault in the air and landed on the ground. The leader also dodged the oncoming attack before she waltzed back into hiding. It was then that she opened her V-com.

"They would be goners for sure!"

Chris was about to speak until Danny butted in.

"The last time we did that, it didn't work remember? So why not we trick them?"

"Oh! As if to let them know that we're really there but we're not!" Cathy exclaimed.

"That could work." Chris added.

"Okay so let's do t." They then shut off their communication.

David suddenly lowered his weapon, trying to listen.

"Guys! Ssh!" David hissed.

It was quiet and David perked up once he heard the sound of footsteps. He carefully scanned the place, hoping to find the enemy. When he saw a shadowy figure, he fired it. The laser struck it, creating a bit of smoke. The boy stared at it, only to frown as he figured that something wasn't right.

And then he heard it.

"Guys! Quickly, dodge it!" he shouted. They ran but they got struck at their feet by a mere inch and in return, send them flying. David grunted as he fell down to the ground, while also hearing his weapon, scattering to the floor.

Groaning softly, he rolled out of the way when he saw the laser coming at him. When he rolled, he quickly grabbed his weapon at the same time. The boy then fired, only to miss his target.

"Guys! Move it!" he commanded. With that, they left.

"That was…close!" Sam remarked, trying to catch her breath. They had nearly been struck by David and his teammates.

"Y-yeah. Who knew they had such good aim?" the blunette asked, earning a shrug and a glare from Sam. "What?"

"You don't insult David, that's what!" Sam then glared at hit.

After they had gotten their breath, they continued to walk down the path until they started to come by an odd room.

This one resembled more of a spacey room. There were many planets—fake ones but they looked so real, especially the Sun—circling around whereas bright stars filled the room as well as many galaxies filled in. It was just like what you would find in Space, really.

They took no notice of the strange feeling it gave them but they were awed by the room. This one was clearly Chris's favorite.

"Wow." Chris replied, fascinated.

"I like this room!" Cathy responded, happily.

As soon as they entered, Sam shook the shiver off. It wasn't cold but the shiver that runs down your spine. She too was amazed by this however something wasn't right.

"I wonder what-"

Sam gasped. "Cathy look!" she pointed at Cathy who gave an odd look. "Look at yourself!"

She did as she was told and gasped. "Jinkys! How's this possible?!" she asked, shocked. The alien found that she was in her MBC suit.

But how? She didn't remember transforming into it.

"I think it's because of this room!" Sam replied, running to the exit so she could show it. She was proven right.

"See?" when she was out of the room, she was back to her normal clothes. When she went back inside, Sam was in her MBC suit.

"What do you think it means? Is the room trying to give a message?" Danny asked.

Chris looked thoughtful until he spoke. "I think this room is trying to explain that things aren't always what they seem."

Author's Note: Dun dun dunn! So they were in their MBC suits?! Woah.


	12. Five teams to go

Author's Note: Hi y'all. I forgot to mention in the chapter with those spirits…I guess you can say that I had also based them off from Macbeth's witches…Anyways, sorry for not updating. I was kind of stuck at the beginning of the chapter but then I continued to write. Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing. Thumbs up to you. Sorry if this chapter kinda seemed…boring?

Chapter 12: Five teams to go

After getting out of the room as soon as possible, (they couldn't risk other people seeing it) they continued to walk while carefully avoiding any attacks. They were close to the end of the game so they couldn't lose…not just now.

Sure there were some pretty close attacks that nearly struck them and with the scene from Wendy's team but it was really because of communicating and their teamwork. The four also wondered how the rest of their team was doing.

Chris informed them that there were only five teams to go while the time was somewhere one minute. The group wasn't sure what part of the sections they hadn't "discovered" but there was something that gave them the nerves such as the Space room.

Sam was more paranoid than any of them as she was panicking about the whole incident.

What if someone saw them while they weren't looking?

The tech noticed the…odd behavior and assured Sam that nobody saw them. However, Chris wasn't entirely convinced as well.

-Computer room-

The instructor ordered the person to replay that bizarre scene. He couldn't believe it…However, when the scene was kept on being replayed over and over again, the proof was right there.

"Stop." the instructor told him as he stopped to a certain scene. The person didn't really knew what was so important about the scene since it only contained about the four kids.

The instructor's breath got caught in his throat.

It was true.

The MBC was among them…

-To the four-

Well, after aimlessly walking around, they found themselves to be attacked by Mark's team once again.

Their strategy was really easy to figure it out since they hadn't changed it at all. So, naturally (and at the right moment) the four MBC narrowly escaped the attacks by "disappearing".

Obviously, this angered and annoyed Danny to no end, causing him to wonder how on Earth did Mark's team even made it this far. It took a good few seconds to calm the red one before they started to walk yet again.

Something abruptly missed Sam's neck by an inch. She swiftly turned around to see Kyle and his gang. In all honesty, she particularly liked Gabriel as a person but she had to admit that he was rather attractive.

"Long time, no see Princess." Kyle smirked while he brushed his hand over Sam's cheek.

Now this person was the one Sam hated the most. He has such a huge ego! And that's saying something if you compared to Vince or Danny.

She wacked his hand out of the way, fixing her glare at him.

"Don't touch me." Sam said, venomously.

Chris watched the scene that was being displayed and couldn't help but to feel his blood boil in anger. On the other hand, he smirked when Sam flipped him over. In result, Kyle made contact with the ground with his back.

It was then that Vince gazed at Danny who was un-fazed by the scene. If he looked at him closely, Vince could see his eyes flashing.

The leader smirked. So the boy had a crush on the girl.

How cute.

Vince knew that he could kidnap the girl if he had a good distraction. Nevertheless, he didn't want to since the idea of kidnapping was rather boring. He wanted the MBC to be lured right into their trap which would happen soon enough.

The leader smirked at how dangerous the trap for the MBC was. They would really have no choice but to do it.

He then took a glance at Gabriel who stared at the scene. Something caught him off-guard when he saw that Gabriel was seemingly to be in _pain _which confused and worried the leader. Maybe the shock from the dark magic was a bit too painful for him to handle. He didn't know…

An abrupt _crack _shot throughout Vince's body as he felt all his emotions disappear…as if they had never existed.

No…he shouldn't be worrying about his teammate right now. The boy should only worry about the trap and the MBC.

Vince gave an evil look to them. Before they vanished, Vince spoke.

"See you later, _MBC_."

He saw them stiffened and then they disappeared into the shadows…

Boy oh boy…Vince couldn't wait to see what he stored in for them.

This would be an interesting show…

Author's Note: ... *sniff* once again sorry for the shortness yet again T_T it's weird that as you go nearer to the end, sometimes the chapters shortens… I really wanted to make this chapter longer but I really didn't know what to right about other than slowly introducing the trap for the MBC…like Vince thought…the trap will be very dangerous, leaving MBC with no choice. Now you tell me, what could possibly be the trap? However, I will promise and try to make the hmm what's the word? the plot or something like that, longer...y'know ...


	13. Lurking in the shadow

Author's Note: So I'm sorry for the previous chapter being so short…Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing! However, you will be pleased to know that this chapter will be longer!

Chapter 13: Lurking in the shadow

"What…How…" Sam faltered.

"How did they _know_?" Cathy asked, baffled.

There as just no way…

"I-I don't know." Chris stuttered. He was beginning to have uneasy feeling about this game.

Though, Chris shouldn't be surprised that there will be enemies who would gladly eliminate them. But this…this is different.

"Let's get a move on." Danny said.

He too had an uneasy feeling about all of this. The strange thing was that he felt an unpleasant shiver that ran down his spine. It felt like someone was looking at him when they encountered with Kyle and his gang.

Something about Vince gave Danny an unfriendly vibe. He just didn't know what it was.

* * *

"Oh for…you have _got _to be kidding me!" Chris exclaimed with his laser weapon ready.

The person smirked. "Isn't it odd how we keep on running into each other?"

Once again, the four had met up with Kyle and the others. It really pissed Danny off and he wanted to punch the living daylights out of him.

"Isn't it annoying how you guys always seem to stalk us?" Danny shot back.

Kyle smirked. "Aww is the poor little Danny annoyed with us?" he sneered.

He took so much control to not punch Kyle. Danny didn't know who was worse.

Kyle or Mark?

"Let's make a deal: if you win, we will leave you guys alone. If we win, then let's just say things will get really interesting. How about it?" Vince quizzed.

"Fine." the jock snarled, dangerously which literally surprised Vince and Danny's friends.

"Hold on." Chris interjected. Vince's eyes flickered to the genius. "Where's your other teammate? Three against four?"

Vince growled inwardly. The blue guy ticked him off. Why did he have to be so brainy?

"That's _none _of your concern, now is it?" Vince asked, menacingly.

Chris lowered his glare, not liking where this is going.

In truth, Matt was somewhere hiding, waiting to strike the MBC when they least expect it.

"Who's going first?" Cathy questioned. Her answer got answered when Danny violently fired his laser. In return, Vince dodged it by moving to the side.

"Hmm…let's make this a bit more interesting." Vince replied.

In a blink of an eye, they vanished.

-Danny-

The green-eyed boy grunted when he landed on the ground hard. Vince, on the other hand, smoothly landed.

"Too cowardly to admit that you guys will lose?" Danny sneered.

Vince glared. Oh the nerve of him!

"Now where's the fun if all of you fought against us?" the boy asked.

The jock growled quietly. "How did you know we were the MBC?"

Vince gasped dramatically. "Oh! Careful now, we wouldn't want everyone to know who you guys really are. Oh how _terrible_ that would be! Imagine…"

In a blink of an eye, he was suddenly too close to Danny, much to his discomfort. The dark boy then tightly grasped Danny's left sleeve which caused him to wince.

All of a sudden, something flickered and then Danny's MBC suit appeared! Being undisturbed by this, the athletic boy glared at him.

Vince removed his hand before placing it in front of his chest.

"Now then… let's begin." something crackled at Vince's hand and he released it, crashing into Danny who flew back. He smashed hard at a wall, sliding down painfully.

-Cathy-

Cathy skidded to a halt before she resumed running. These creeps really bothered her and she didn't like the auras from them.

What was interesting to her was that Gabriel (she thought that was his name) kept on attacking her but his attacks kept on missing her.

What was he playing at?

Cathy looked back to see where he was. As soon as she turned her head around, she bumped into something, causing her to fall to the floor.

The alien looked up see Gabriel. In return, she quickly scrambled up and took out her weapon.

"Please lower it." Gabriel said.

"Why should I? So you can attack me when I least expect it?" the alien replied, angrily.

He shook his head. "No." he started to walk towards her, only to have her weapon pointing at him dangerously.

"I don't trust you."

Sighing, Gabriel should've expected this so he took out his weapon and lifted so the girl can see it. This only made Cathy to slowly pull the trigger. The boy then slowly put his weapon on the ground which definitely shocked Cathy.

"See?"

Silence.

"Fine! But I'm still keeping it at my side!" the blonde one stated.

"Fair enough."

"Now why aren't you attacking me?" she demanded.

"I'm not like the others." he suddenly gave a grunt of pain that worried her.

Wait, worried?

"I do not wish to harm you."

Another grunt of pain but this time, it managed to make Gabriel to fall on his knees.

"G-Gabriel?" she didn't know why she was worried about him.

_Foolish boy_. The haunting voice echoed throughout the room, making Cathy to freeze.

_Idiot boy. What a horrible mistake you're making! _it hissed.

"I'm…not…" Gabriel replied through his gritted teeth.

To Cathy's horror, something came out of his body…a shadowy spirit-like figure that gave a _lot _of bad vibes.

It tsked when it saw Gabriel glaring at it.

"_Idiot boy." _it said before summoning its magic. Out of instinct, Cathy ran towards the boy and Gabriel flickered his eyes to see the girl coming to him.

_What's she doing?_ he thought, eyeing the oncoming attack.

It was then that he realized.

"Cathy no!"

-Sam-

Sam panted after she struck Kyle. Out of all the people, she had to get this one. The leader didn't really mind if it was Gabriel…he had at least some _manners_.

"Why are you playing so hard, princess?" Kyle asked, slowly coming towards her.

The girl growled. "I'm _not _your princess!"

If he said that one more time, she would feed him to the sharks if they were to get out of this.

He chuckled darkly. "Aw did I upset you?"

"I will be upset if you don't shut up!" she threatened him.

"Touché _princess_." twitching madly, Sam charged towards him but he simply waved his hand and Sam suddenly found herself frozen.

"What?" she struggled. "I can't move!"

"Such a terrible loss isn't it? But there will be more of a terrible loss if one of your friends," he suddenly vanished. "Suddenly had an accident." he replied, creepily as he came behind.

"You wouldn't."

The evil boy walked up to face her.

"Oh wouldn't I?" he snapped his fingers, vanishing.

Sam grunted as he fell to the ground but instantly, she scrambled up and started to panic.

To which friend did he go to?

-Chris-

The tech carefully walked backwards; his eyes were still wide with alert while scanning the place for Matt.

Where was he?

Chris omitted every possible locations of where he could be.

_If I was an enemy, where would I hide?_

"Boo." Chris jumped in fright, twirling around to see the person.

"You."

"Me." Kyle replied. "Still having trouble figuring out where Matt is? Then you're not very bright."

"What do you want?" the blue one quizzed, coldly.

"Noth-"something tackled Kyle with surprise while Chris too jumped with surprise.

"It wasn't hard to figure out where you were!" a familiar voice spat, getting up.

"Sam?" Chris asked.

"Oh hi Chris." she replied before turning to glare at the wicked boy.

The malevolent boy got up, brushing some dust off.

"Hmm…" Kyle responded. "So it seems but just to let you know, you guys are both blind." he said, evilly. "What you hold the dearest will be destroyed." he disappeared, his cackle echoing.

"What does he-"

Chris suddenly widened his eyes. "No time! We got to go!" he interrupted Sam and then they took off.

-The others-

Danny struggled to get loose but the thing is he didn't know what he was struggling from. It felt like there was some kind of an invisible force was tying them. He took a glance at Cathy who was unconsciousness since the blasted creep struck her hard core.

"I see one of you is awake." an eerily hissing voice came, automatically having Danny's blood run cold; he shuddered unpleasantly.

It was then that he saw that there was a spirit-like figure floating towards him.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, icily.

"That is none of business. All I want-RAGH!" it screamed, an ear-splitting scream that sounded like a banshee. The jock winced at the horrible scream.

"Leave them alone, you witch!" Sam shouted, pointing her weapon treacherously at the spirit.

"Way to go to make an _ironic _comment, Sam!" Danny cheered, sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

"So you proved me wrong, blue one." Kyle responded. "…or maybe not."

All of a sudden, something made Sam and Chris to fall whereas their weapons flew out of their hands. They looked up to see Matt holding his weapon at them.

"Guys no!" Cathy shouted who just came to consciousness.

"Welcome back." the jock remarked.

"This is how the MBC will fall to its doom? Such a shame." Vince replied, coming out of the shadows.

"Wanna bet?" Unexpectedly, something shot out of a corner that aimed for Vince. He raised his arm up, producing a shield to block the attack; this surprised the newcomers. When this happened, the evil spirit vanished.

Sam gasped, delighted. "Sabrina!"

She gave her a smile before hardening her glare. "Look; I don't know who or what the MBC is but _leave _them alone!"

Vince sneered. "I don't think that's possible. Why don't you let me tell you who they are."

The four MBC froze. If he told them then the result will not be good.

"Why, they're practically right here!" Vince exclaimed, evilly while earning confused looks. "They are-"

"Hold it Vince!" a voice replied, firmly.

The evil leader turned around and saw-

"Gabriel?" he said surprised. "When did you switch sides?"

"A long time ago. I just didn't tell you." After he came out of the shadows, Vince did his best to not be shocked. Gabriel had many cuts, scratches and there were some burns here and there. Dry blood was also in some places, but it was hidden from the darkness since the room had some light, some dark.

Vince couldn't help but too feel angry at the spirit witch.

"Just stop it right here." Gabriel commanded.

Author's Note: Yay a long chapter! Ooo, if Gabriel hadn't come in, Vince would've told them! BUT how would Sabrina's team take the news IF Vince had told them? On the other note, I've made an mistake about how there will be 21 chapters…I probably miscounted :3


	14. Identity nearly revealed

Author's Note: Well hello there! And patience Dixxy, Reviews will come in due time. To tell you the truth, I'm just happy that people are actually reading any of my stories since I would often visit the views/visit. So, thanks to Dixxy for reviewing! And Dixxy, if you really want somebody else to review my story why not make a recommendation in your story? *wink*

Chapter 14: Identity nearly revealed

"Can someone please explain what the hell's going on?" Austin exclaimed.

"Shut up for a minute!" Gabriel snapped, earning a glare from Austin. He then turned to Vince, having goosebumps from the intense glare. He knew that it was only a matter before he would start to attack.

No. Before the _witch _would start to attack.

"Please don't do this. You can fight this!"

Chris was utterly confused. Gabriel was…not on their team or…?

The atmosphere held the heavy air until Vince spoke.

"No."

A sudden blast of invisible force blasted Gabriel off his feet. The force had apparently blasted Austin and the others since they too got smacked against either from one of the pillars, rails or from the walls.

"Well that bloody hurt." Austin grunted. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"We might want to get out of the way…" Dustin replied.

"Oh and why's _that_?!" Emma asked, sharply.

Austin's eyes widened at the sudden attack. "Because of that."

Before they could even move, something appeared in front of them and the oncoming attack struck it but there was no damage on them.

"Wha?" Emma said, dazed.

"You guys alright?"

Sabrina opened one of her eyes and saw Gabriel.

"Gabriel!" she said, surprised. "Yeah we're okay."

"Ooo it's _Gabriel_." Austin mocked her.

Sabrina growled. "Shut up!" she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. That had earned an eye roll from Dustin while Gabriel gave a confusing look.

"What's that thing in front of us?" Austin asked, pointing to a black object that seemed to be surrounding them.

"It's called a shield, stupid." Emma hissed.

"Sheesh someone is on the wrong side of the bed." Austin muttered.

-Others-

"What are we going to do?" Sam hissed. "We can't transform in front of them!"

"I know!" Chris snapped. "Look I'm sorry. But we don't even know what we're up against! The A-scanner gave out some weird results, saying that there's something inside their bodies minus Gabriel."

"You're right." a voice replied, making Chris to jump.

"When did you come in?" the tech asked, seeing Gabriel.

"Nevermind that. Did you come up with a plan?"

"No." Cathy answered.

"Hmm well your other friends agreed that they will distract-"

"Distract them?!" Sam screeched, earning cringes from them. "Are you insane?!"

"As I was saying (Sam glared at him), they are distracting them which they _agreed _to. I didn't _force _them (and that made Sam to shut her mouth). I tried to tell them to not do it but um yeah. Anyways, you can transform into your suits."

"You're _mad!_" Sam replied but Danny cut her off.

"We can't. They will see."

"No they won't. When I had put up a shield, I placed some kind of a…spell which allows you guys to transform into the suits. However, they would only see you as a regular human."

"That's genius!" Cathy praised him, receiving a smile.

"Wow I thought you were the smart one, Chris." Danny remarked.

"Well _sorry_ for not having powers!" he growled.

"Let's go guys!" Sam replied.

They got up and brought their hands into the air.

"MBC: Power up!"

Within seconds, they were changed into their MBC suits. All of them ran towards Vince's gang. The MBC was surprised to see that Sabrina's group was doing well. Cathy aimed for one of the "enemies" and fired it.

It zoomed towards Kyle but unfortunately, he dodged it.

Gabriel stared at the fighting scene. He just hoped that the MBC would save them. Though, the thing that amused him the most was the two groups. All of them act like each other…Austin acted like Danny, Dustin acted like Chris, Emma acted like Sam and Sabrina sometimes acted like Cathy. It was weird…as if all of them were twins or something but he knew that wasn't the case.

"And here comes the famous MBC. Did you come here to save your group of friends?"

"Hey! We're doing fine!" Austin exclaimed.

"Shut up kid!" Kyle muttered. He then raised his hand and all of a sudden, something started to envelop them.

"What? What's this?" Emma asked, struggling to get loose.

"Let them go!" Cathy blasted another streak but Kyle simply knocked it away with his hands.

"Pathetic." he sneered.

"You're the one who's pathetic." Danny growled with annoyance. Couldn't they just die or something?!

"Oh? I'm hurt." Kyle mocked-hurt. "But perhaps you should've been a bit careful."

Vince seemed to know where this was going so he talked. "One wrong move and they're dead."

"Hold on…shouldn't we make it more interesting?" Matt replied. He waved his hand in front of the MBC and then the suits disappeared leaving them in their regular clothes!

"What? Oh come on!" Sam nearly yelled.

Matt then stared at Sabrina's group. The four of them stared into his eyes, being in some kind of a trance. Finally, they snapped out of it since they shook their heads.

"Ugh I feel like was run over by a truck." Dustin muttered but they still found out that they weren't able to move.

Gabriel suddenly realized that his spell faltered.

Damnit!

He hated Vince that he was more "powerful". He needed to think something fast.

"Well now I give you guys the MBC." Matt introduced, earning confused looks minus the MBC who stood stiffly.

Abruptly, something forced the MBC to change…no matter how much they struggled to not let their identity to be shown, it wouldn't budge.

Sabrina watched the scene with confusion as they saw something creeping up Sam, Danny, Chris and Cathy's bodies.

However, as Vince continued to smile evilly something started to cover the room which received an angry look on Vince's face.

"NO!" he screamed.

Author's Note: …so not my best chapter. Sorry. And sorry for being short but I really wanted to save the best part for the next chapter. Aw can't believe we're almost done this story…*sob*


	15. The last step to victory

Author's Note: Well we're nearing at the end of the story much to my dismay. It only seemed yesterday that this story started. Thank you very much to Dixxy for reviewing! And yea yeah, *grumbles something about cliffhangers*

Chapter 15: The last step to victory

Four grunts were heard while groans came after that.

"That was…a close one." Cathy replied.

Sam nodded. "Guess we owe it to Gabriel."

"Well that's funny! He's not-"

"I am here." the deep voice interrupted Danny who jumped with startle.

"You gotta stop doing that." the jock said.

He grinned.

"Well anyways, we need a way to defeat them. I mean our blasters are useless." Sam stated, flatly.

"But we haven't used our Double X." Cathy reminded them.

And that was when an idea struck Chris.

-Others-

Sabrina's team stared at the empty place.

What just happened? Where did the smoke came from?

"What…"

"Happened…?"

"Quiet fools! I'm trying to think!" Vince snarled, shutting Dustin up.

"Search for them and make sure they're dead!" Vince ordered. The two nodded before they went away. It was then that Vince turned to them.

"Now as for you four!" Vince replied darkly, making them to gulp.

-Others-

"Should we split apart?" Matt asked.

"No. It would be a bad idea. We shouldn't underestimate them." Kyle said.

"Damn right you shouldn't." all of a sudden something made Kyle to fall on the ground. He looked up to see Sam pointing the weapon at him.

"Well well. Look what we got here." Kyle drawled.

"Shut it darkie!" Sam snarled. "Chris do it!"

"Right on it!" came his voice. He emerged out of the shadows and pointed an odd looking weapon at the two. The top looked like a sun but it was a swirl.

"What are you-RAGH!" Kyle screamed whereas Matt squirmed but not in agony.

The bright purple light washed over them like a wave. The spirits screeched with pain as they slowly came out of their bodies. At last, the evil spirits that once resided in their bodies vanished into nothing but smoke.

"It worked!" Cathy exclaimed.

Gabriel still held his breath as he dashed towards his friends.

"Kyle? Matt?" he shook them.

Nothing happened for a moment which worried Gabriel until a moan was heard. It was then that he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Ugh..." Kyle pushed himself up while his other palm was on his forehead. "It feels like something ran me over. Ugh! Matt get up!"

Gabriel grinned when he saw Matt waking up.

"What happened?" Matt groaned.

"Don't you remember anything?" Gabriel quizzed.

The two of them gave him a blank look until Kyle spoke.

"Look dude; all I remember was that we touched something…I don't know—I think it was a dark amulet."

The boy nodded. "Yes and we collapsed under the dark power it emitted."

Silence.

The two got up. Kyle and Matt took a look at the MBC.

"Guess we owe it to you." Matt mumbled as he eyed Danny.

Kyle frowned. "Hey weren't you the one who pulled the prank on us?" he motioned to Danny.

"Uh…no…" Danny trailed off.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Anyways yes he was the one! ("Traitor." Danny muttered) Don't thank us yet. We still need to get Vince back."

Matt nodded. "He could be a tough a one."

"Right. Which is why we need to come up with a plan." Chris replied.

"Hey it's the nerd guy!" Kyle exclaimed while Chris growled.

I've got one. I just hope it works." Cathy suddenly said.

-Vince-

The dark one was pacing fast and angrily.

Where were they?!

They were supposed to-

"Vince!"

Vince perked up to see his dark mate.

"About time! Any news at all!"

Kyle nodded. "Matt! Bring them!"

Matt came out, levitating the four _dead _MBC. This made Vince to smile sinisterly.

"Excellent." he praised. Matt carelessly dropped them on the ground. "Tsk. Such a shame." Vince responded, rolling Danny's lifeless body so that his face was facing him.

"What happened to the other team?" Matt asked.

"I got bored of them so I sent them to another world. The only way to get them back is to defeat me but that doesn't matter no-"

"NOW!"

Unexpectedly, something was shot which earned Vince to snarl and to do a backflip to dodge it. When he landed, he was shocked to see the MBC _alive_.

"What treachery is this?!" he screamed.

"It's over Vince." Kyle replied.

"_What_?" Vince said sharply. "Traitors!" he hissed.

"Nope. We're on their side for a good reason." Matt responded and Gabriel decided to drop by.

Vince snarled heavily as something emitted out of his body. The dark energy enveloped him fully, causing the MBC to back away slowly. Vince felt his muscles being "ripped" apart as it suddenly grew more muscular as if they were almost inhuman…

"Uhh…what's going on?" Danny eyed him carefully.

Everything stood still while Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

Quickly, he went at the front. The black energy suddenly exploded just as Gabriel created a shield. The shield died down and the MBC watched in horror at the huge dark beast.

Its body resembled of a large snake while the upper body was similar to a bull. Its eyes were a blood red and it roared a mighty one that shook the place.

"Oh." Cathy squeaked.

"So that's what you meant when he's going to be a tough one." Chris said while Matt nodded.

"In each of us, we have a dark animal form." Gabriel explained.

"What's yours then?" Danny asked.

"You don't want to know."

The monster began to smash that was in his path. It even knocked the group down when it had created a shockwave but that didn't stop them from fighting.

They immediately got to work. Bunch of lasers and "dark powers" filled the room, making the place to have unearthly fireworks. Chris was busy scanning the alien for its weakness whereas at the same time he was avoiding the attacks from the brute.

He looked up and started to shout.

"Cathy! What on _Earth _are you doing?!" Chris exclaimed as he saw her alien arms being stretched out and she grabbed the arm from the beast. The creature roared, pulling her towards him and then Cathy grabbed on its neck.

The fiend felt something "hugging" around its neck so it started to swing around wildly, hoping to get it off. Cathy screamed when it started to swing but something got her attention. It was a shiny red jewel that was planted on his chest.

Before Cathy could even tell through her V-com, the enemy finally grabbed a hold on her arm and flunged her through the air. She screamed, eyes shut tight as she was hurled across the room.

The strange thing was that the impact never came. She felt herself floating in mid-air until she started to descend down and landed on the ground rather gracefully. The blond ne looked at Matt. She nodded as in to say "thanks."

"What's your deal?" Danny hissed as he and Matt were fighting the beast.

He had watched him saving Cathy.

"What do you mean?" Matt questioned.

"I thought your powers are gone."

"Oh. No it isn't. The only way to get rid of them _fully _is to get Vince back to his original form and that means his _human _form." Matt clarified.

"So I see…"

The two suddenly got thrown back, crashing into the columns. They just realized that it was the massive tail that had knocked them back.

The jock growled. "We need to end this now!"

A beep came from his V-com.

"Danny! Chris and I found its weakness. It's that jewel thing that is on its chest." Cathy informed them.

Danny started to say something but Matt beat to him first.

"I will gather my group. You guys keep on distracting him. When the time is _right_, (he continued to speak while shooting a look at a glaring Danny who was about to interrupt Matt), shoot him. You'll see."

"Oh yeah? Like when will the time be right?" Danny replied, sharply.

"I told you will see!" Matt then took off to find his team. When the communication ended, the MBC continued to distract him.

One, two, three shots came from Danny and all of them managed to hit the arm but he knew it wasn't enough; even with the Double X.

_When the time is right. Well, they better hurry up._ Danny sourly thought.

If they continued to go on like this, well…Danny is for sure that the MBC won't really end up as victors.

A large dark beam zoomed towards the beast (which made Danny to narrow his eyes) and it collided with the jewel. The monster was a stubborn one since it knew what was happening so it fought back rather viciously. The three people slid back since the fiend was forcing itself to walk towards them, hoping to destroy them.

The beast snarled blindly, smashing the ground (since the jewel gave out some sparks of light) while some of the smashing had nearly squashed the four MBC so they rolled out of the way.

Finally, the monster lowered himself since he was failing and the dark energy exploded into particles to reveal a furious looking Vince.

_This is what he meant._ Danny thought.

"Chris do it!"

"Right!" Chris triggered the weapon that raced towards Vince who gave an ear-splitting scream…

Author's Note: Ha! You definitely didn't expect that, now didja? Mwahahaa! Find out in the next chapter if they really got Vince back.


	16. The Victors

Author's Note: *sigh* can't believe it's almost over…

Chapter 16: The Victors

"Is he…alright?" a voice quizzed.

"Shh."

A moan responded to the question.

"Oh ugh! I feel sick." Vince grumbled.

The three grinned, jumping on him.

"Woah! What's with all the hugging?" Vince mumbled.

"Welcome back big bro." Matt responded.

Vince nodded, looking at him weirdly. Something shiny caught his attention.

"Hey what's that?" he pointed to the broken red pieces.

"No don't look at that!" the three exclaimed.

"Vince? Vince?!" Gabriel abruptly shook him.

Nothing happened for a while until Vince slowly turned and gave them an inhuman snarl that had given the people a heart-attack.

"Aaah!" the MBC screamed, pointing their weapons at him while the three took a fighting stance.

Vince grinned. "Haha! Just kidding! The faces on you guys were priceless, though."

All of them breathed out a sigh of relief while Sam growled.

"Not funny." she snapped.

"Chill." Vince said. Chris got out the vacuvator to suck the pieces into the container.

There were other groans that made Chris to freeze in his spot.

"Chr-"

"Shush."

The groans were a bit louder.

"What happened?"

"I don't kno-dude get off me!"

"I would but I can't! So just shut it!"

"Shut up guys! I swear you two are getting annoying by the minute."

Chris knew those voices anywhere.

"Dustin?" the blue one called out.

"Shush." it commanded. "Chris?"

The MBC ran towards the team whereas they changed back to their normal form. They saw Sabrina's team in a heap.

"Hey it really is you!" Cathy replied.

"Guys!" they untangled themselves and ran towards them.

"Oh it's good to see you!"

Danny perked his ears to listen to the footsteps. He then turned around and fired his laser gun to hear groans of defeat.

"Wahoo! Got you!" Danny cheered, earning weird looks from the others.

"Shut up Danny." Matt grumbled as the computerized voice told the defeated group to head back to the home base.

The voice had also told Sabrina's group to head back since apparently they too got defeated. Sabrina glared at Chris who grinned cheekily.

"Well that leaves…"

"One more gro-"Chris got interrupted by a laser in which he dodged it.

"Well, well."

Danny turned only to be surprised when he saw _Mark's _team.

"Mark? Woah. How did you get well…not defeated so quickly?" Danny asked, amazed.

"Haha. Very funny. Now surrender."

Danny decided to play along.

It will be fun humiliating him.

"Okay." he shrugged, walking towards a wall. This earned shock looks from Sam and Cathy but Chris knew where this was going. Hence, for the amused look that was on his face.

"Countdown begins…10…9…8…7…" the machine voice echoed.

Danny automatically did a cartwheel to escape the lasers whereas the other three either dodged, rolled by doing a somersault or by a doing backflip.

Sam did a split in the air, watching the laser pass through her legs and in result, it irritated Henry. She smirked however. This would be the time to confuse him…so she started to do many rolls, spins and backflips to confuse the guy which worked since he started to see double of the girl. Unfortunately, he missed his target but Sam didn't…

She fired it and it struck him.

She saw that Chris and Cathy decided to do as a team so that they could get them cornered. After many tricks and many complications such as moving to one spot to the other without pausing, a somersault in the air etc they too had struck them.

This left only Danny and Mark…

Danny eyed the trigger. At the right time, (however, the countdown was no sooner or later reached 2…), he ran to the wall to do a backflip so that he was behind Mark.

Danny aimed so he can get a perfect shot. Now, he had released it and just when the timer turned to zero, it struck Mark.

"We won!" Sam exclaimed.

Author's Note: Yay! They won! They got everyone (Vince, Matt, Gabriel and Kyle) back! Oh there's a poll on the top of the profile. Can you please vote? I really need to know. Hope there isn't any too mistakes…


	17. Back to Normal

Author's Note: Can it be?! One more chapter (epilogue) and it will be done! NOOO! Oh it's snowing to where I live…everyone got upset… NOOOOO!

Chapter 17: Back to Normal (**A/N: Or is it? Just kidding. *grumbles*)**

When the four had gotten back to school, they were still numb from shock because they had learned that the instructor knew that they were the MBC.

-Flashback-

"_Sam, Danny, Chris, and Cathy." the teacher said. "Could I talk to you?"_

_Curiously, the four walked up to him._

"_What's up?" Sam asked._

_He looked around and spoke in a low tone as if he didn't want no one to know._

"_I can't thank you enough."_

"_For what?" Chris quizzed, puzzled._

_What was he talking about?_

"_For defeating the evil that lingered here."_

_They suddenly went stiff._

"_What…evil?" Danny inquired, cautiously._

_He sighed. "I know you guys are the MBC."_

_He took a look at them. Pure shock was written all over their face. What? That's not possible! What?_

"_How?" Chris demanded._

"_It's a long story. I just wanted to say thanks. If you didn't, the danger would harm the other students."_

"_If you knew there was evil how come you didn't stop them from going?" Cathy questioned, confused._

"_To them, everything looked and felt normal." he answered simply._

"_Oh."_

-End flashback-

"I still wanted to know how he knew we were the MBC." Chris mumbled.

They agreed.

"Hey Danny!" a voice called out. Danny turned to see Matt coming up to him.

"Hey."

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

Matt smirked. "Pranking Mark."

An evil grin came across his face.

"See you guys later!" he said before taking off with him.

-Mark-

Mark was still fuming at the defeat from the Laser game.

_He _should've won! Not Danny!

Blast him!

Angrily, he stormed towards the door and opened the door with full force.

Without a warning, Mark felt something disgustingly green falling on top of him, covering from head to toe.

He screamed as it was slime that covered him. Matt and Danny high-fived each other when it was a success.

Sam sighed as she watched the scene display. Many people started laughing at Mark while most of them took pictures.

Yup. Things were definitely back to normal.

Author's Note: Hehe…Mark got SLIMED! Now I was about to say something but I forgot…oh yeah! Trust me; you will know how the instructor knew that they were the MBC in the next story…


	18. Epilogue

Author's Note: OMG! NOOO! It's not over! T_T I give you the epilogue which is the last chapter for this story. Thank you oh so much to the never-ending supporter Dixxy! Thank you so much! I hoped that you had the pleasure and the "fun" to read the story! I must say that the next story will certainly be interesting.

Chapter 18: Epilogue

Cold.

It was just…cold.

A shiver came as it was unsteadily holding an object.

"D-did you find i-it?" Danny asked in a shivering tone.

It just _had _to snow today…the worst part was that they were outside in the freezing cold while hunting down for the alien and they were wearing nothing but their MBC suits.

Fantastic.

"Er it's going to take a while. It won't respond." Chris stated.

"So this is snow! It's so pretty!" Cathy exclaimed, jumping on the white snow.

They gave her a dumb-founded look.

"What? I've never seen snow on Rhapsodia. We never get it."

"Oh right." they mumbled.

Without a warning, the alien screamed as the three were alarmed. They saw Cathy flying through the air until she slid through the snow.

"I found the alien!" she muffled.

A roar came and the three turned to see the brute that had many clocks on it. The body was in a shape of a clock whereas the eyes were clocks but its legs and arms where the hands from the clock. It appeared that it didn't have any mouth.

They got out their weapons but they managed to strike it only to have the streaks reflect back at them. Nevertheless, they dodged it. The monster released its power from the clock as it began to emit a white-yellow color from the huge clock that represented its body.

It dragged the four MBC to it as they frantically tried to escape the blowing machine but it was futile so the place was filled with nothing but their screams.

-MBC-

They screamed as they continued to "fly" through the strange portal at an alarming rate almost like the speed of light.

Finally, they got out of it only to fall on the firm ground with a very hard THUD.

They groaned, slowly getting up.

But alas, something had found them first since they spoke.

"Don't move and everything will go nicely." it replied…

Author's Note: Dun dun dun! Just where did the clock monster send them? Who were those people? All of these questions will be answered in the next story which won't be out after I completed the Skyward Sword and another story after that one. Man, I seriously can't believe that it's over.


End file.
